


A visit of the past

by harrypotterwholock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterwholock/pseuds/harrypotterwholock
Summary: When all becomes too much in your life, you can't help yourself but relapse into your long-forgotten sedative addiction. Sherlock, being a drug addict himself, sees right through you and helps you with the detox.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 18





	A visit of the past

You laid on the sofa and stared at the ceiling of the apartment you shared with John and Sherlock. The last few hours had passed by with you contemplating your life choices and the meaning of life itself.

Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow, and soon you got the feeling you couldn't stand the situation much longer. 

Your mind drifted off to the sedatives you used to take in these situations. Since you had moved in with Sherlock, you hadn't touched them again. But now you couldn't help yourself but think about the last ampules you had hidden in your drawer.

_ "Don't do it, you know you'll regret it later. Also, Sherlock is probably going to find about it. He will see right through this. " _

You fought with yourself until you gave up the fight and went to your bedroom to retrieve the ampules. Then you went through the bathroom cabinet to get some of Sherlock's syringes and cannulas he uses for his heroin injections. You cracked open your last ampule, drew up the liquid with the blunt fill needle and put on the injection cannula. 

To gain better access to your veins, you tied a belt around your upper arm. When you w your veins pop up, you pushed the needle into your vein and injected the liquid into your bloodstream. 

Letting out a sigh of relief you disposed of all supplies and laid down on the sofa again. A few minutes passed, and you felt your mind go pleasingly numb. Your whole body relaxed, and all sorrows passed from your mind. 

However, after time went on, you felt your mouth get dry and cottony. 

Trying to shrug it off you went to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. 

_ Boom _

As you tried to stand, up your circulation crashed, and you fell to the floor because of the dizziness you experienced. 

Luckily only some seconds passed until you regained your conscience and you quickly got yourself up again. 

_ "I'll have to pull myself together or else Sherlock will find out about this." _

Nonetheless, you proceeded with getting yourself a glass of water from the kitchen and emptied it hastily. You had an icky taste in your mouth, and no matter how much water you drank, it still felt dry. 

Lying back down on the sofa, you felt that your body had gone weak. Breathing felt like an enormous task to you, and your heart was racing as you began to panic about it. 

You looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes until Sherlock would come home. Deciding it would be best to lower your heart rate a bit you closed your eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**_ -Sherlocks point of view- _ **

As I entered the living room of our apartment, I immediately noticed that something was off. Usually, y/n would be waiting for me on my armchair and welcome me home. But now y/n was lying on the couch, seemingly passed out. Considering the most harmless option, I approached the armchair and stroked the hair out of y/n's face.

No reaction. My heart sank, and I reached out for her hand to take her pulse. Y/n's heart was racing, but still, she was unconscious.

Something was very wrong. Checking her breathing, I quickly noticed that her breaths were shallow and short. 

The situation was dangerous, and I began to shake her, trying to wake her up. If I didn't get her to wake up, there was a real chance of her dying from respiratory depression. 

After not getting a response from her, I ran to my chamber to get an antidote. I could only reckon what she had taken, but her being on the brink of death justified the means. 

I drew up the antidote and injected it into the back of her hand. 

To my relief, she opened her eyes soon after and looked at me confusedly. 

"What happened Sherlock? I can't remember anything."

"You tell me. I found you passed out on the sofa with severe respiratory depression. You could have died! What made you do this? You never told me about any issues with drugs."

"I thought it was a thing of the past. But today, everything seemed to get too much, and I wanted to numb my mind for a bit. I didn't take into consideration that I have lost my tolerance over the years. I'm so sorry you had to witness this."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before. You could have known that of all people I would be one of the most accepting. I won't judge you for something I deal with myself!"

"I know, but I wanted to forget about it. I wanted to put this behind myself, but seeing that I never got rid of these ampules I never really got over it."

"We will get through this together. You can always count on me. Just talk to me if you get these urges again, will you?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much for your support. I really couldn't imagine a better partner."

With that, Sherlock took you into his arms and kissed you on your forehead. Even though you knew the times ahead of you would be hard, you knew you could always count on Sherlock to support him with all his might.


End file.
